


Be Mine

by SLynn



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Valentine's Day 2008 Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-14
Updated: 2008-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLynn/pseuds/SLynn





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [groovekittie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovekittie/gifts).



*Be Mine*

Sara tried to concentrate on the meeting at hand, but it wasn’t an easy thing to do. Across the table, Greg sat strumming his fingertips restlessly against the hard surface.

Finally, she looked.

She knew that’s what he wanted, her attention, so Sara reluctantly gave in.

Their eyes met and he flashed her the briefest of smiles, pushing something small across the table, towards her, as he did so.

Sara turned the object over in her hand, read it once, and sensing Greg’s eyes still on her, tilted her head back in his direction and mouthed one word.

“Later.”


End file.
